KidLock
by IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Sebastian žije pouze se sestrou. Setkání s mužem v parku a autonehoda mu změní život.


Seb s nezaujatým výrazem pozoroval ostatní děti, které si nadšeně hráli v parku a jejich rodiče či chůvy, které seděli kousek dál na lavičkách. Sebastian tu rodinu neměl už jenom proto, že jeho rodiče byli mrtvý. Žil se sestrou, která na něho moc času neměla, ale Seb si nestěžoval. Byl zvyklí na samotu. Někdy se ale přistihl, jak závidí ostatním dětem rodinu. Ale to se stávalo opravdu výjimečně.

Škola mu skončila před několika hodinami, ale domů nespěchal. Sestra se vrátí až kolem osmá večer možná později a do té doby může být Seb venku.

Muž v obleku, který se v parku objevil asi před půl hodinou, se posadil vedle něj.

Sebastian ho tady neviděl a z jeho výrazu poznal, že je naštvaný. Nezajímal se o něj a dál sledoval ostatní.

Kdyby teď rychle zamířil na zastávku, třeba by stihl autobus domů. Nebo to vezme pěšky. Je to sice dál, ale je hezky.

„Kašlu na něj!"zavrčel muž v obleku. „Když to nechce, jeho věc."říkal si pro sebe a vstal. Pak se ale náhle zarazil. „Co já s tím teď…?"zamumlal, zatímco pozoroval obálku v ruce. „Hej, prcku, tady máš."prohodil a podal obálku Sebbymu.

Seb na něho překvapeně pohlédl.

„Větu jako _od cizích si nemám nic brat_ si nech pro sebe."řekl muž, když Seb začal otvírat pusu. „Ten idiot to očividně nechce a já toho mám dost. Tak si to nech."muž mu to položil na klín a odešel dřív, než stačil Seb zareagovat.

Sebastian pozoroval obálku. Po chvíli to nevydržel a opatrně ji otevřel, aby prozkoumal obsah. Ztrnul. V obálce bylo hodně bankovek vysoké hodnoty. Seb rychle zavřel obálku, vyskočil na nohy a rozběhl se za mizejícím mužem.

Černovlasý muž se chystal nastoupit do auta, když k němu Seb doběhl.

„Tohle si nemůžu vzít."vyhrkl Seb a natáhl k němu ruku s obálkou.

„Proč ne?"podivil se muž. Opíral se o dveře auta a pozoroval blonďatého kluka před sebou.

„Je toho hodně."

„A kdyby toho bylo míň, nechal by sis to?"zeptal se muž a vzal si obálku.

„Ne."řekl bez váhání Seb.

Muž pozvedl obočí. „Vážně? Ty to nepotřebuješ?"

„Pár bych se jich hodilo."řekl po pravdě Seb.

Muž se lehce pousmál. Z obálky vytáhl dvě bankovky nejvyšší hodnoty a dal je malému Moranovi.

Seb zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ale jo, nech si to."přikývl muž a zastrčil mu bankovky do kapsy od mikiny. „Řekl bych ti, _ber to jako dar od rodinného přítele_, ale na to se neznáme dost dlouho. Což je škoda." Muž se otočil a nastoupil do auta. „Měj se, prcku."usmál se a zavřel dveře.

Seb se vydal domů, aniž by se ohlédl po mizejícím autě.

Od toho setkání uběhli dva týdny a Seb ty peníze neutratil. Ani sestře o nich neřekl. Stále je nosil u sebe s tím, že pokud toho muže znovu potká, vrátí mu to. Nechtěl si je nechat, protože je dostal, aniž by pro to musel něco udělat. Nad jejich útratou začal přemýšlet, když jeho sestru srazilo auto a ona v bezvědomí skončila v nemocnici. Nájem za byt byl zaplacený do konce měsíce. Seb každým dnem očekával u dveří někoho ze sociálky. Protože on je stále nezletilý a krom sestry nikoho nemá.

Seb jako vždy seděl na židli na balkoně a sledoval okolí, když se ozval zvonek. Seb ke dveřím nespěchal. Odemkl dveře a pohlédl na vysokého plešatého muže a blonďatou ženu.

„Ty jsi Sebastian?"zeptala se mile žena.

Seb přikývl.

„Můžeme dovnitř?"zeptal se muž.

Seb chvíli váhal, ale nakonec je pustil dovnitř a opět zamkl.

Usadili se v obýváku. Seb uvažoval, jestli jim má něco nabídnout, ale nakonec to zavrhl.

„Žiješ ještě s někým?"začal muž.

Seb na něho nezaujatě pohlédl. „Se sestrou."

„Už ne."ozvala se žena. „Je mi to líto, ale tvoje sestra dnes brzy ráno zemřela."

Sebastian na ní překvapeně pohlédl.

Žena k němu natáhla ruku, ale Seb vstal a odstoupil od nich.

Muž mu chtěl něco říct, když se v domě ozvalo cvaknutí zámku a někdo vešel dovnitř.

„Bydlí tady ještě někdo?"zeptal se překvapeně muž.

Seb neodpověděl. Díval se na dveře a čekal, kdo vejde. K jeho velkému překvapení to byl muž z parku.

Muž z parku pohlédl na dva dospělé ze sociálky. „Co tady chcete?"zamračil se. Mluvil vážně a postavil se vedle Sebastiana, který se tvářil, že ho jeho přítomnost nepřekvapila, ale opak byl pravdou.

„Jsme ze so…"

„Já vím, kdo jste. Ptám se, co tady chcete?"skočil ženě do řeči.

„Přišli jsme si pro Sebastiana."řekla po chvíli žena.

Muž z parku vytáhl jakýsi papír a strčil ho ženě pod nos. „O tom pochybuji."dodal.

„Kdo jste?"zeptal se muž.

„James Moriarty, rodinný přítel a teď i jeho opatrovník."

„Tohle je ale…"

„Má pravdu."ozvala se žena a podala svému společníkovi papír.

James pohlédl na Sebbyho a usmál se.

„V tom případě. Omlouváme se za náš omyl."řekl muž a spolu s ženou odešel.

„Kdo jste?"zeptal se Seb, když osaměl s mužem z parku.

„Už jsem to říkal. James Moriarty, tvůj opatrovník."

Seb pozvedl obočí.

James si před něj klekl. „Tvoje sestra pro mě pracovala a řekněme, že jsem jí musel slíbit, že se o tebe postarám, kdyby se jí něco stalo."řekl vážně.

„Takže je opravdu mrtvá?"zeptal se tiše Seb.

„Vysvětlím ti to později, teď pojď."prolomil ticho James a vstal.

„Kam?"podivil se Seb, ale šel za ním.

„Tenhle byt, je moc malí."pokrčil rameny James.

„Ale co moje věci?"

„O své věci se neboj. Moji lidé je přinesou k nám domů."mrkl na něj James a otevřel dveře.

„Jdeme, Sebastiane, můj syn už se tě nemůže dočkat."

_**Pokračování příště.**_


End file.
